Minutes To Midnight
by lidjipop
Summary: On Hiatus. 12 drabbles, each named after songs in the Linkin Park Minutes to Midnight album. With various characters and couplings.
1. Wake

**Disclaimer-**I do Not own Avatar. If I did you would all have jobs there by now cos I love you for just reading this.

**Author's Note-**This is just a little experiment. 12 drabbles based on Avatar (obviously) but each one named after a song on the most brilliant Linkin Park Album- Minutes to Midnight. **(I do not own this albumn either, more's the pity)** Some will be about the song while others will mostly be about the title. If people like this I may try this again with another album. So please review and tell me what you think.

**1-Wake**

The sun. In her eyes. When did it get so bright?

"Wake up, Katara."

Oh, time to move then. She yawned and stretched the kinks out of her back and looked at the boy sitting beside her. She glanced at him and did a quick double-take. Katara blinked through her bleary eyes, _huh?_ The 'boy' was just sitting beside her looking down at the sunrise from their high vantage point. She was on his right and couldn't see his scar. But she was captured by his expression. He looked both serene, and world-weary. His face was chiselled and masculine. All hard planes, except for the smooth softness of his lips and the slight quirk of amusement in his mouth and eyes as he turned to regard her. She caught her breath, his scar added character and structure to a face that, without it would have been handsome; with it, he was stunning.

_When the heck did _that _happen?_ Zuko could be classed as a boy no longer. He had grown. _How on earth did I miss _this _happening?_

He smiled gently, "Come on Katara, It's high time you woke up."

_Yes, it is. But I think I finally have._

**AN-**I know, Zuko is acting weird and stuff but I don't care. It is my fanfiction and I am a soppy little twit at heart so there!

Please review if you have the time. I have never had a review before so I will love you forever if you do. Sending out hugs and kisses in their thousands.


	2. Given Up

**AN-**Much Angst. This was hard to write. Evil Fire Nation brat.

**Warning: this one is ever so slightly violent. And swears. A LOT. But come on, what did you expect? This chapter was rated M but that was just me being cautious-now its T**

------------------------------

**2-Given Up**

**Wake in a sweat again**

**Another day's been laid to waste**

**In my disgrace**

**Stuck in my head again**

**Feels like I'll never leave this place**

**There's no escape**

**I'm my own worst enemy**

_Shit I'm cold. What in the _hell _is going on here?_

She had never been so cold in her life. The day had been a waste. Brooding in her chambers. She was the best. Always had been and always would be. Why could he not acknowledge that?

_Seriously, why am I freezing?_

Her mother was dead, killed by her own hand. Her brother was imprisoned, also in most because of her. Her father was healthy and ruling with an iron will and an indomitable inner fire. Her new baby brother, birthed by Ozai's favourite whore was fine and healthy, demonstrated by his love of screaming lustily. He was also guarded closely by an entire squadron of the elite of the army and moved every week with only a select few knowing his location. She, not being one of that select few. She knew that she was one of the main people little Zonin was being protected from. She also knew why. And that hurt.

_Oh, that's why._

Her father had always wanted a son. Daughters were of only limited use to him. He would rather die than see a female on the throne. No matter how powerful, cunning or clever, strong or beautiful she was. No matter how many people she was willing to force, cajole, seduce and murder. She would never seat her royal arse on that uncomfortable golden throne.

_Shit. My fire,_

So today, she had finally stopped trying to put it there.

_it's_ _gone._

**I've given up**

**I'm sick of feeling**

**Is there nothing you can say**

**Take this all away**

**I'm suffocating**

**Tell me what the fuck is wrong**

**With me**

She had heard about this. This mind numbing, endless cold of a firebender who has nothing left to live for. She was the best. Her inner flame had always been so hot it was all but cold. It was almost fitting, then, that it should be pushed over the edge. Pushed, today over that fine line between freezing and burning. Hot and cold. Hate and love. Acceptance and rejection. Blinding all others and being blinded. Right and wrong. Giving up…and fighting back.

**I don't know what to take**

**Thought I was focussed**

**But I'm scared**

**I'm not prepared**

**I hyperventilate**

**Looking for help somehow somewhere**

**And no-one cares**

**I'm my own worst enemy**

_How could he do this to me? How could they do this to me? How did this happen? I was perfect. The essence of flame is not emotion. That uncontrollable folly that moves people to do acts of unimaginable foolishness. It is Hard, cold, unfeeling, brutal. Perfect. I was perfect. In every way. So why in all of seven hells am I… _feeling

**I've given up**

**I'm sick of feeling**

**Is there nothing you can say**

**Take this all away**

**I'm suffocating**

**Tell me what the fuck is wrong**

**With me**

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**Put me out of my misery**

**Put me out of my misery**

**Put me out of my**

**Put me out of my fucking misery**

It was said that when a master firebender's inner flame had dwindled to this point, if you acted quickly then you could do one more piece of firebending but in most cases it wore the subject out to utter exhaustion and they slipped into a coma to die less than a week later.

**I've given up**

**I'm sick of feeling**

**Is there nothing you can say**

**Take this all away**

**I'm suffocating**

**Tell me what the fuck is wrong**

**With me**

The Princess Azula did everything with style. All was executed with panache and killer precision that none could match. It would be no surprise to anyone, she reasoned, that her death would no different.

_Fuck it. I don't care._

She walked outside.

_No-one does._

The sun was just beginning to rise.

_I'm doing this._

She took a deep breath and got into her stance.

_Firebending comes from the breath…_

Straight and tall, with two fingers on each hand tightly pressed together.

_Yes, _thank_-you Uncle, I realise that _now…

Legs suddenly widening and arms circling in a familiar movement.

_You always were a fat annoying old bastard._

Lightning came and her body flared with light as her inner flame flickered and died.

_Well, this hurts._

She collapsed writhing on the ground.

_This hurts a whole lot._

The lightning was inside her. Ricocheting around her heart. Her body begging to release it. To ease the terrible pressure.

_No. this fire will cleanse my body and release me from my burden._

It hit her cold heart.

_She sighed._

It gave up.

_Are you watching, mother?_

It gave out.

**AN-** I know it's kinda weird and rambly. I hope it was understood. What do you think? This is dark compared to the fluff of 'Wake' but in a weird kind of way I really like this one. I have never written anything like this before and the challenge it presented was…exhilarating. Looking over it I am thinking that I should put a warning at the top and possibly raise the rating to M. Just to be on the safe side. What do you think? Also this is very long for a drabble. Ah, well, they can be drabbles and one-shots. As always; a penny for your thoughts.


	3. Leave Out All the Rest

**AN-**Hi, here's another. …the fluff is back! How pathetic am I? but oh well, I started out with intentions of much more angst but the fluff just came. See if you can see who it is about before the end. It's not difficult.

Leave Out All The Rest

Their faces and hands haunted her in her dreams. Their pleading hands and expressionless faces. All those people… she sighed. The things that she had done in years gone by she had worked ceaselessly to atone for but she still felt the guilt as a leaden weight on her slim shoulders.

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed imperceptibly as she sat up in their bed. They had been married for one year and he loved her with all his heart and it pained him that he couldn't ease her burdens sometimes. He sat up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them a little.

"Oh! Hi honey, I didn't realise you were awake." She chirruped. But Sokka knew her well enough to hear the sorrow and anxiety in her voice.

"We need to talk."

"No, Sokka. I-I'm fine! And I wouldn't want to disrupt your sleeping pattern on anything…if anyone needs their beauty sleep it's you!" her attempt at brushing him off didn't work, although her joke brought a slight smile to his face. More that it was so terrible than that it was funny.

"No, I'm sorry but I will not let you brush me off this time. I know how you have been feeling. The guilt is pressing down on you and it's squeezing you harder and harder and you are becoming trapped under its' load. No, don't interrupt me, I need to say this. All this time we have been telling you that it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to and one day you will feel better. I just need to tell you that that is, well…wrong."

"Huh?"

"You have done bad things in your life, it's true…but thinking that they will just go away is stupid because they won't, not in one year, not in five years or even ten. You will always have the guilt and you will always be ashamed of what you've done."

"Err…not helping Sokka!"

"But what I want to say to you now is there's something that you _can_ do. Forget. Forget the terrible things that you have done and seen. Remember only the good things. Leave out all the rest. Remember only the wonderful things and the people who love you." He paused to kiss her gently, "And I really hope that I'm at the top of that list."

"Don't worry Sokka, you are."

"Good, cuz if there was anyone above me I was sooo gonna find them and kick their buts!"

"Even if above you was Azula?"

"Ok, I would find someone and pay them to kick their buts…And I thought you were over her?"

"You know you said I should forget…leave out all the rest? Well, she's part of the rest."

"Good. I'm happy you took my advice. Y'know, I think I'm pretty good with this giving advice stuff. Why don't you listen to me more often?"

"Because most of your advice is 'buy more jerky!'"

"Hey, it was jerky for our whole family!"

"Sokka, we are a family of two!" Sokka had by now stopped massaging her shoulders and was rubbing her stomach comfortingly, "Oh and Sokka, speaking of family…"

_1 minute later_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Sokka, calm down!"

"No!! I won't!! You are the smartest.. the most- the best-the greatest…MY WIFE IS A GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Two days later_

Katara saw a familiar bird perched on her windowsill,

"Hawky, what is my brother up to?" She read her tiny note that had obviously been scribbled down in haste. 'Ty Lee is a frigging genius!!!!! Love, Sokka'. She frowned in confusion for a second and then giggled with delight, "I'm gonna be an Aunt!"

_Half an hour later_

"Katara, it's just a quick trip to say congratulations, you can_not_ take two wagons of baggage."

"But I-"

"_No._ I love you but you can only take clothes, food and three gifts. Leave out all the rest."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN- **Hi. Hope you liked it. I know it has nothing to do with he song and is only about the title…and even that doesn't come into it all that much. But I really didn't know what to write with this one and then I had a little thought and it all just ended up this way. Don't hate me! The next one will be better. I promise.


	4. Bleed It Out

**AN-**How can you have a title like that and let it _not_ be angst. I probably should have thought my cd choice through better huh? I have no idea what I'm going to write. I have just started writing in the hope of inspiration hitting me. I _really_ should've planned this. I definitely won't be making that mistake again.

I apologise in advance if this one reads confusingly. It just came out that way-but hey, she's insane.

**Warnings- **Seriously angsty. Also insanity. And character death. This should make a fun read huh?

**4-Bleed It Out**

Mai. That was my name. Once. Now I am nothing. Nothing but a laughing face. When I think of what happened I am reminded of a tale I was told as a child. A girl sold her voice for the chance of being with the man she loved. I was 6. I thought what a fool that girl was. To sell something so precious for nothing more than a stupid stinky boy. And then I looked under my lashes at a certain stinky boy who sat enraptured beside me. Now I think; what a fool that girl was, to sell something as worthless and paltry as her voice. I would've sold my _soul_. In fact, I think I have. I am to die tomorrow. That is my sentence. For killing my Lord and Lady. The rulers of my nation. I have repressed my emotions for years. It keeps me safe…and sane. But I am to die tomorrow. Who should I be kept safe from? Who am I to be kept sane for? I killed the stupid stinky boy that I love. So I laugh. I am nothing but a laughing face.

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

He loved her. He _loved_ her. _He_ loved _her_. _He_ **loved** _her_. He loved herlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherlovedherloved_**Her.**_ Me. Or not me? Was it her? Or I? I don't care. No, I lie, I do.

I am to die tomorrow.

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare_

_Run myself out no-one cares_

Or is it today?

_I bleed it out dig in deeper just to throw it away_

I tasted him. I tasted his lips. Mmmmmm. I kissed his lips just as the blood started to dribble out of his mouth and nose. He is so beautiful. I tasted the brightest heaven the day I condemned myself to the deepest hell

_I bleed it out dig in deeper just to throw it away_

I stroked his face. My eyes full of the love I never expressed. His bride staring at us through empty eyes. Her eyes would be forever empty.

_I bleed it out_

He looked at me in fear pain shock hatred.

_Dig in deeper_

"Mai" was the last word to leave his lips.

_Just to throw it away_

As his name shall be the last word on mine.

I laugh. It is so good to breathe for the first time in years. So I laugh and laugh and laugh and laughandlaughandlaughandlaughandlaughandlaughandlaughandlaughandlaughandlaughand...

I stand upon the scaffold.

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

Still laughing

_String me up from atop these roofs_

A man reads my numerous crimes to the silent crowd below me.

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

to the silent crowd below me.

_Truth is you can stop and stare_

I compose myself.

_Run myself out no-one cares_

I'm bored.

I decline the hood.

_I've opened up these scars_

As the thick hemp rope goes over my head I look across the teeming square and everyone disappears as I see in my mind's eye the pavilion where his body rests. Sheathed in white.

The trapdoor opens.

_Zuko…_

**AN-**I hope this was alright. I know Mai was ooc but she has gone insane. She's allowed. Major angst again but more insanity and less anger than Azula. Also more depressing than 'Given Up' but it wouldn't be a Mai-shot if it wasn't. I hope no-one is disappointed. Please review. I have had six reviews and to those people who did I thank you a thousand times. When I got to my computer finally yesterday at 2am (long story) and checked my emails and saw 3 review alerts I danced around the kitchen in my underwear (this is what I do when I am indescribably happy). You guys make me so happy. When I write my long-winded authors notes it also makes me realise how sad I am. Oh well, I don't care! On to the next.


	5. Shadow Of The Day

**AN-**After the final invasion. The Gaang wins…but Zuko is v. depressed. Read and tell me what you think.

5-Shadow Of The Day

The son of fire had been locked in his chambers for seven days.

The daughter of water worried for him.

The child of a thousand lives sorrowed for him.

The man with the spirit of a dragon did both, tenfold.

Agni's nation waited for its ruler to emerge.

After one more day of waiting a dragon and a son of fire garbed in the guise of a spirit of blue converse.

"I close both locks below the window

I close both blinds and turn away

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple

Sometimes goodbye's the only way"

"In cards and flowers on your window

Your friends all plead for you to stay-"

"Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple

Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the shadow of the day

Embraced my world in grey

And the sun has set for me"

The greatest son of fire looks upon the dragon with his heart in his mouth and spilling over his cheeks as he climbs out the open window.

"My son, the shadow of the day

Will embrace your world in grey

And the sun will set for you…" The blackened skies burst into a riot of pink and red and orange and gold and both forms are framed in Agni's light. Turning them into the figures of legend that they truly are. "…but it will rise again. Come back to us…come back to _me_."

A son of fire hesitates and a dragon holds his breath.

"I'm sorry, Uncle."

The son of fire leaves as the spectacular sky fades to a misty blue. The dragon withers and left in its place is only a man. He turns and walks away to shoulder his new burden, leaving no trace of their exchange. Not even a shadow.

**AN- **Well, this is probably my most confusing drabble to date. I hope you all got it. It is actually a conversation between Iroh and a depressed Zuko. Zuko speaks first. The song lyrics are the words of their conversation. Zuko is running and Iroh is trying to talk him out of it. Iroh fails and Zuko leaves anyway. Whether Z. is physically running away or jumping and escaping his life that way I leave for you to decide.

Review and give me your thoughts. Please…

P.S. I started a new fanfic. If you have a sec, go see it. It won't be as depressing a Minutes, I promise. I swear I'm gonna get at least one happy chapter in Minutes somewhere.


	6. What I've Done

**AN- **Aangst with slight Taang hinted at the end. Perhaps not my best but I'm still proud of it.

**6-What I've Done**

Faces of those he knew circled his mind and whispered seductive words in his ears. Faces of those he knew hovered on the outskirts of his consciousness and shouted to be heard. Aang stood in the middle of the chaotic silence and tried to make sense of the world that he had disappeared into. Tried to figure out the voices he should trust and those he should ignore. As he struggled down the road to acceptance of what he'd done.

-------

_I am a monster_ (No, you did what was needed) _Gyatso_? But the gentle monk was already gone. Blown away as a cloud in the breeze.

Yes, you did what was needed. You have taken my place, child. _(No!_ _I-)_ Now the rest of the world will look to you as they have to me. One who gets what he wants, and lets nothing stand in his way. _(No!_ _I didn't-)_ but Ozai was gone. His flame snuffed out by the rain that was suddenly falling.

We don't blame you Aang. _(Katara._ _Thank goodness.)_ I don't blame you. Her voice soft summer rain. You did what an avatar must do. _(What? What did I do?)_ the people, Aang. All those people. You had to, her voice hardened to brittle ice, the Fire Nation deserved it. _(No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to)_ Do not apologize! They deserved it! Don't feel sorry, you must be strong…the avatar must be strong. Your killing was justified! _(You aren't Katara…she has more mercy than this!)_ I speak the truth _(No!)_ he swept his arm and she dissolved into a torrent of water. Rushing madly he was swept off his feet. Drowning in guilt.

_Help me…_

-------

Without warning he had a sudden anchor; stopping him from being swept away by the surge of remorse and shame that had seized him.

Twinkletoes! (_Toph_?) Yep. Now all you need to do is hold on. (_But I can't, I've done such bad things…I'm tired_) Can't? Can't? no pupil of mine ever uses that word. All you need to do is look, feel the pain and the guilt, accept, and then let it fade away. (_But it's too hard!_) No! You must face what you've done! You think that it's hard? You are an earthbender! Become harder! You are an airbender; blow it away! You are a waterbender; let it wash over you! You are a firebender; burn away all the pain! (Her voice rose to a shout) You are the Avatar! FACE YOURSELF! And then she was gone.

-------

Aang opened his eyes to the clear light of dawn and a slight earthbender sleeping in the shadows. He smiled as he remembered her words. He didn't know whether she had truly spoken them or if they had been nothing but figments of his fevered mind. Either way he knew that she was the one. The one who had set him on the path. The path…of forgiveness.

_Forgiving what I've done_

---------------------------------------------

**AN-**Hi, hope you like. I'm trying to do each one as differently as possible-different characters, different styles. Well as different as you can get with so much _angst_. I never knew how hard it would be. But so fun!

Just thought I'd add a random extra- at the moment, my favourite thing to listen to (when I'm not writing this of course) is Mika-Happy Ending. I love that song so much I'm practically obsessed. Well not quite, but close.

Next one will come, I promise but it may take a little longer. My personal crap is getting in the way. I'm truly sorry to those who like this story enough to be waiting for each chapter…but it will come. I swear. I promise to finish 'Minutes' but Firefight, (for want of a better title), may suffer until my life decides to sort its stupid self out.


End file.
